


Renaissance Festival - Lucas x MMC

by TaxFraud404



Category: Ever After Academy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Ren Fair???, That's it, teeny bit of angst that is quickly resolved with a small make out session
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27124075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaxFraud404/pseuds/TaxFraud404
Summary: The gang goes to a Ren Fair, gayness ensues.
Relationships: Lucas Charming IV/Male Main Character, Nora Le Fay/Female Main Character
Kudos: 4





	Renaissance Festival - Lucas x MMC

MMC was nervous. Actually, no, nervous was an understatement to the emotions whirling around inside of him. He was petrified, that's better. There he stood in the bathroom, looking at his reflection in the mirror, at his medieval garb, rather. He was taking his boyfriend, Lucas Charming, to New White Thorn's annual Renaissance Festival. It was their one month anniversary, and Lucas wanted to get happy memories of this day, and that's when FMC asked if MMC would take her and Nora to the Ren Fair since Nora had never been and it had been ages since FMC had gone. MMC agreed, and told Lucas about it, pulling up the website to show him pictures and whatnot. 

Lucas was excited, then again when was he not? Finally, a place where he could carry his sword and not get weird looks about it. A place like his homeworld, that probably missed him dearly. MMC had told the prince to dress in the clothes he had worn when the two first met, since "you've gotta look the part". 

MMC was finally starting to calm down, the wealth of emotions passing through him coming to a halt. He let out a sigh, right before there was a polite knock at the bathroom door. 

"MMC, you've been in there a while," Lucas called out from the other side of the door, "Are you alright?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine," MMC called back, "I'm heading out now." 

With that, he faced the door and turned the knob, taking one step into the family room before immediately stopping and starring at a certain rosy-haired prince. There he stood in all his royal glory, Lucas. No, not just Lucas, Prince Lucas Charming IV, the heir to the Garnet Throne. Sure, MMC had seen Lucas in his "traveling attire" a bunch, but every time it still made him blush and lose his cool. 

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lucas asked, concern evident in his amethyst eyes, "Do we need to reschedule?" 

"No! I mean," MMC shouted, before quieting himself, "I'm fine, you just look magnificent is all." 

"MMC, you flirt," Lucas teased, "Although, you do look quite ravishing yourself." 

"Can you two save the flirting for when you're alone?" FMC called from the front door, "Also, hurry up!" 

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Lucas grinned that adorable grin, "Let's go!" 

* * *

Their anniversary happened to be on a Sunday, and thank the heavens for that. The Ren Fair opened that Friday, and that day, as well as Saturday, would be packed, but fewer people showed up on Sunday, especially at 10 in the morning. FMC, as well as Nora, dragged Ezra along with them to visit shops and shows; therefore, leaving MMC alone with Lucas. 

"Wow," MMC started, "I can't believe they already ditched us." 

"I think it was a plot to get us alone together." Lucas replied, smirking smugly. 

"Probably." 

With that out of the way, Lucas grabbed MMC's hand and dragged him towards a shop that, from what MMC could see through the massive open doors, sold wooden weapons and shields. Of course, Lucas would choose the first thing that looked like an armory. They entered hand in hand, walking around the rather quaint wooden armory, looking at what they had to offer. 

After a while, it was getting close to lunchtime, as it was already 11:30. MMC texted FMC to bring herself, as well as Nora and Ezra, to the food court near the entrance. After a few minutes, the trio showed up and sat down at an empty table, while MMC and Lucas ordered three hamburgers, as well as two giant turkey legs. One for FMC and Nora, and the other for MMC and Lucas. The two men sat down with the rest of their little family, although it wasn't complete. 

After finishing two of the three hamburgers, they saw Omar come through the entrance, and FMC waved him over. 

"Hey, Omar," FMC greeted, "I wasn't sure if you were going to come." 

"Oh, no, I love the Ren Fair," Omar replied, "I was just finishing up some homework." 

"Well, you're welcome to join us," MMC responded, "We still have one hamburger left." 

Omar smiled, sitting down as Ezra handed him the last hamburger. Everyone was chatting with one another, except for MMC, who was zoning out. He had a worried expression on his face, which Lucas noticed immediately. 

"Hey, MMC," Lucas said, gaining everyone's attention, "Can you show me where the restroom is?" 

Finally snapping out of his thoughts, MMC nodded and walked over to the restrooms with Lucas in tow. When they entered, the smell wasn't as bad as MMC remembered from all the other years, but other than the smell there was nothing else, no other people. 

"MMC," Lucas started, "Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, of course-" 

"Please, do not lie to me," Lucas stated, "I want you to look me in the eyes and tell me what's wrong." 

"I'm just worried that this isn't enough," MMC looked down at his shoes, "That after this evening you'll leave me, just like my ex did on our one year anniversary." 

Lucas stood there, staring at MMC, who was still looking at the ground. Slowly, MMC raised his gaze to meet Lucas's, noticing the range of emotions behind gem-colored eyes. After another minute of staring at one another, Lucas surged forward, capturing MMC's lips in a kiss so sweet it could've given him a cavity. Lucas's lips were just as MMC remembered, warm and soft, with a slight taste of the turkey leg they shared. Lucas moved forward, still kissing MMC, and the latter walked backward until his back was against the wall, and Lucas licked his way into MMC's mouth, warm tongue meeting warm tongue, engaging in a dance so intimate that it couldn't be described with words. The passion they shared was growing, getting hotter and hotter with every kiss. Finally, Lucas pulled away, looking MMC in the eyes, both men wearing a massive blush from the heated kiss they had just shared. 

"This is enough," Lucas finally spoke, " _You_ are enough." 

MMC smiled and pulled Lucas into another kiss. 

_Yeah,_ MMC thought, _I think this is enough for me, too._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you wanna give a poor gay some love, kudos and comments are welcomed greatly! - Tax


End file.
